hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
The Lure of the Lyre
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 19 of 50 |Order in Season = 19 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 186 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "A Serpent's Tooth" |Next Episode in Series = "Fame" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "A Serpent's Tooth" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Fame" |title cap image = }} Summary While out on a stroll Hercules hears music. He follows the music and finds Orpheus. Orpheus takes Hercules to meet Bacchus, the god of good times. A woman named Eurydice takes Hercules on a tour of the caves. Bacchus thanks Orpheus for bring his little brother, Hercules, here. Bacchus tries to seduce Hercules to joining him. Orpheus plays a hypnotic song as the Bacchae encircle Hercules and Eurydice. Hercules tries not to fall under the spell of the music and the voice of Eurydice. He says he has to go. Bacchus tells him to consider this place his home away from home and to come back. Hercules says he will. Bacchus tells him to bring his friends. Hercules returns to the academy still half dazed. He finds Iolaus and Lilith. Iolaus asks where he has been "You meet a girl?" Hercules replies yes. Iolaus is taken aback. Hercules tells them he met Bacchus the god of good times and that Bacchus says he can stop in anytime. Iolaus and Lilith are skeptical. But, when Hercules mentions there are lots of girls there Iolaus cannot get there fast enough. The three of them return to the cave and have fun. A young man lures Lilith away. Everyone is under the spell of Orpheus' music. Hercules notices strange things and tells Iolaus they have to leave. They go to get Lilith, but they are too late. The boy she is with bites her as Hercules and Iolaus get there. Hercules grabs Lilith and the three of them run. Bacchus sends his Bacchae after them. The bacchae transform into wolves and chase the guys through the woods. The guys reach the academy, as well as run into Cheiron. When asked where they were, Ialous says with one of Hercules' relatives. When Iolaus adds that his one had horns, Cheiron says "Bacchus?". They say yes. Cheiron then tells them that they are lucky they got away. Lilith faints and Cheiron notices the 'fang' marks on her neck. Cheiron says that come sun down Lilith will belong to Bacchus. The trio return to the forest and ask Orpheus how to stop Lilith from changing. Orpheus tells them of a legend about 'cleansing the soul'. Hercules asks how. Orpheus says no-one but Bacchus knows. They return to the cave. Hercules challenges Bacchus to a one-on-one. If Hercules wins, Bacchus releases Lilith, if Bacchus wins, Hercules win join him. Bacchus accepts. They fight, Bacchus cheats and has two Bacchae interfere. Hercules looses. Bacchus orders his Bacchae to 'take' him. Orpheus steps in and plays a mellow tune that calms the Bacchae. Bacchus orders Orpheus to stop. While the Bacchae are distracted, Hercules gets up and attacks Bacchus. Bacchus' arm falls into the "poisoned spring" that Eurydice told Hercules about earlier. The "water" acts like acid on Bacchus' arm. Hercules realizes that the spring is only poisonous to Bacchus and that the "cleansing on soul" legend refers to the water in the spring. Hercules pours the water over Lilith, who has started to change, and the bite marks heal. Lilith is cured. The Trio return to the academy and Orpheus and Eurydice walk off together Background Information *Kevin Smith takes over the part of Bacchus from Anthony Ray Parker who played the role in "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". **Kevin's only audition for the role of Bacchus was to put on the mask and see if he could handle wearing it. Many people are too claustrophobic to tolerate prosthetics that cover the entire head. *Jason does not appear, but is said to be "at king school". *For the chase scene in the woods, footage from "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" was reused, including the wolves and the forest shots in strange colors. Director TJ Scott wanted the footage to have a drug-like, surreal quality to it, and wound up just reusing what had already been done. *This is the first episode of the Eurydice tetralogy. Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars *Nathaniel Lees as Cheiron *Morgan Reese Fairhead as Eurydice *Kevin Smith as Bacchus *Kieren Hutchison as Orpheus *Angela Dotchin as Kora *Chris Conrad as Jason *Jodie Rimmer as Lilith References * Zeus * Gilded Spring * Cheiron's Academy * Bacchae de:Der Lockruf der Leier Category:YH episodes Category:Musical episodes